


B Es Para Bebés

by Gaybacon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actual plot, Akashi Always Has Scissors, Alternate Universe - Children, Aomine Is The Original Snake, Carrot Nanodayo, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Kids Are Snakes, Let Kagami Live 20-something, M/M, One Shot, non-crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybacon/pseuds/Gaybacon
Summary: Histora divertida de Kagami y un dia inesperado con la Generacion Milagrosa. Es de comedia y un poco de fluff al final. Como sugiere el titulo esta es una historia de bebes. Originalmente esta historia esta en Ingles pero la traduje al español. Denle una oportunidad y a ver si les agrada. Vamos que no muerdo.





	B Es Para Bebés

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está originalmente en Inglés. Te la dedico a ti, ¡tú sabes quién eres! La traduje al español porque te quiero mucho, lamento los errores de gramática y algunas cosas que no pude atrapar o que no suenen bien (escribo mejor el inglés que el español…)
> 
> Este es un one-shot y espero que les guste a los que lo lean.
> 
> Puro fluff, eh.

_**B Es Para Bebes** _

Kagami no sabía porque toda La Generación Milagrosa estaba en su apartamento pero no lo cuestionaba. Era algo que Kuroko le había pedido, y también había alcohol así que había mucho menos razón por que cuestionarlo.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo. ¡Hasta Kuroko se emborracho un poco! Pero lo que era más impresionante era que al ex-capitán de Teiko también se le habían pasado unas cuantas copas de más. Kagami no pudo más que reírse un poco.

Aparentemente todos tenían que emborracharse pero Kagami no quería levantarse con una resaca enorme así que nada más bebió ligeramente. También comió pan, eso era algo que Alex le había enseñado y él sabía que en realidad funcionaba. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Alex bebía como una diosa y nunca se levantaba con una cruda!

Murasakibara ya se había desmayado al beber su cuarta bebida alcohólica de frutas. Al chico en realidad le gustaban las cosas dulces pero no tenía tolerancia para el alcohol en absoluto.

Mientras Murasakibara estaba tendido en el piso (después de desmayarse) a Aomine le hizo gracia decidir pintar la cara del gigante con un marcador permanente negro, mientras se reía como un idiota porque al moreno también se le habían pasado de copas.

Midorima estaba en un rincón hablando con una zanahoria que tenía una cara dibujada. A Aomine se le hizo chistoso decirle a un emborrachado Midorima que lo estaba tratando de remplazar, que en realidad era algo chistoso pero nadie tenía que decírselo a Aomine.

Kagami _casualmente_ se le acerco a Midorima, quien estaba borracho hablando con una zanahoria, y se sorprendió por lo que escucho. Después de un rato algo que hizo Midorima lo espanto y decidió dejar al adolecente en paz.

Sucedió algo así:

_Midorima estaba sentado en un rincón del apartamento de Kagami susurrándole algo a la zanahoria. Kagami vio esto y sintió curiosidad. Decidió moverse más cerca para escuchar mejor. Tratando de no atraer la atención del adolecente de anteojos se movió lo más cauteloso que pudo._

_Escucho a Midorima murmurar algo y enseguida dedujo que en realidad el chico estaba teniendo una conversación con la zanahoria._

− _Te digo que no es verdad − murmuro Midorima esa pequeña frase en la 'cara' de la zanahoria para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar. La zanahoria no contesto nada pero Midorima se quedó callado como si estuviera escuchando todo lo que la zanahoria tenía que decir._

− _Ellos no te van a creer, ya me conocen desde años atrás; es imposible.− La zanahoria se quedó callada y Kagami se empezó a asustar._

− _No, no me puedes remplazar, ya te dije que ellos se darán cuenta enseguida.− Kagami se le quedo viendo a Midorima. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso se volvió un idiota? ¿No sabían ellos que eso le pasaba cuando tomaba de más?_

− _Olvídalo. − lo peor de todo esto era que Midorima parecía completamente serio cuando hablaba con el vegetal._

− _No, ni si quiera así lograras conseguirlo. Mira, la suerte no está de tu lado, hoy tengo el objeto de la suerte del día.− ¿Ahora estaba hablando de esa cosa de los horóscopos?_

− _¿Acaso esa es una amenaza?− al parecer a Midorima se le había acabado la paciencia para hablar con la testaruda zanahoria. Le habían sacado de quicio las palabras de la estúpida zanahoria._

− _Ya he tenido suficiente de tus insinuaciones, al parecer ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. No me has dejado otra opción.− Con eso dicho, Midorima le dio un mordisco a la zanahoria parlanchina, masticando y al final tragando. Después de haber hecho eso se hizo en un mar de llanto._

_Kagami estaba horrorizado._

− _Lo lamento zanahoria. − sollozo Midorima sosteniendo lo que aún quedaba. Viendo esto Kagami decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de ver al adolecente borracho. Había sido suficiente para durarle un buen tiempo, o su vida entera, lo que viniera primero._

…

Cando regreso su atención a los demás, se encontró con un muy preocupado Kuroko, sin mencionar que también estaba un poco borracho. Kuroko sostenía a un Akashi que parecía que iba a reventar de lo enojado que estaba. También el muchacho pelirrojo estaba borracho.

− ¿Qué está pasando?− A Kagami le asustaba pensar en lo que podría contestar Kuroko. Cualquiera que le preguntara como se sentía sobre ellos el contestaría que La Generación de Milagros eran todos una bola de raritos.

−Está tratando de acuchillar a tu sofá.− Contesto el de pelo azulado. Si, Kagami estaba en lo cierto, todos estaban locos. Con la forma que le había contestado esa estupidez con el tono tan relajado y con una cara de que le daba igual, Kagami se encontraba muy preocupado por su seguridad. Antes de que Kagami pudiera preguntar detalles sobre su sillón que estaba siendo asaltado, Akashi hablo.

−Taiga, tu sillón ha estado desafiándome, hasta me ha mirado con desagrado y superioridad.− Kagami sentía como se le revolvía el estómago, se sentía como si estuviera en un show de bromas de muy mal gusto, −tendré que disciplinarlo, yo soy el absoluto.− De repente Akashi empezó a dar apuñaladas al aire con unas tijeras rojas que quien sabe dónde saco. Luego Kagami recordó que Kuroko le había dicho que el pelirrojo estaba tratando de atacar su sillón. Le empezó a doler la cabeza, sentía que le iba a dar jaqueca.

−Akashi señor, cálmese por favor −, Kagami usando "señor" para hablar con un chico de su edad hacía notar lo tan aterrado que estaba, −mi sillón no tiene nada en su contra, por favor vallase a descansar.−

−Está bien, − contesto Akashi calmado, pero antes de darse por vencido, apuñalo el aire unas cuantas veces en la dirección del sofá, mirando al mueble como si fuera la escoria del mundo. Kagami temía por su salud.

− ¿Le gustaría usar mi cama?−

−Sí, gracias.−

− Sígame por aquí.− Kagami dirigió a Akashi a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo no queriendo que el pelirrojo se le abalanzara con las tijeras también.

…

− ¿Kuroko podrías mantener a Akashi ocupado por mí, por favor?−

−Por supuesto.− Contesto el más bajo. Cuando Kagami se fue, Akashi se había quedado dormido en la cama y Kuroko se había recostado al lado de la cama en el suelo.

−Eso debería de encargarse de esos dos…− pensó Kagami. En realidad no había esperado tener que hacer de niñera con La Generación Milagrosa; ya estaban suficiente grandes como para poder cuidarse solos. De perdis deberían saber cómo beber si iban a andar tomando.

…

Cuando Kagami entro a la sala de estar encontró a todos los adolescentes noqueados. Aparentemente Midorima había chillado hasta quedarse dormido en el rincón de su apartamento por la puerta.

Aomine se había quedado dormido sobre Murasakibara; Murasakibara tenía dibujitos por toda la cara. El moreno apestaba para dibujar pero eso solo hacía que los dibujos fueran más chistosos.

Murasakibara tenía un punto sobre cada parpado y pestañas dibujadas que lo hacían parecer estar despierto, que por supuesto se veía ridículo. Kagami no pudo más que carcajear de ridículo que era el adolecente moreno. Murasakibara ahora tenía una uniceja y un bigote muy grande, cortesía del moreno y el marcador negro permanente. También había palabras escritas en la cara del pobre gigante.

Kise se encontraba en medio del cuarto; aparentemente él era el único que pudo quedarse quieto en lugar de armar desmadre.

Kagami sintió la necesidad de darse un baño, se dirigió al baño, pero paro en seco cuando realizo que probablemente se quedaría dormido en la regadera del cansancio. No sería la primera vez.

Mejor se fue a su cuarto.

…

Estaba seguro que Akashi no lo mataría, pero solo por si acaso así fuera de pasar, le quito las tijeras al pelirrojo y las escondió en un lugar que solo él se le ocurriría buscar. Obviamente debajo de su cama.

Después de todo era su propia cama, así que Akashi no debería decir nada.

Kagami decidió no pensar en todas las posibilidades de lo que pasaría y se fue a dormir. Movió a Akashi a un lado para hacer espacio y durmió enseguida de él. La cama era suficientemente grande para ambos, en realidad la cama tenía suficiente espacio para dos Kagamis. Con eso en mente Kagami decidió levantar a Kuroko del piso y subirlo a la cama también. Lo recostó enseguida de Akashi. Estaba casi seguro que al pelirrojo no le importaría mucho tener a la sombra dormida al lado de él, después de todo habían sido compañeros de equipo.

Era lo menos que Kagami podía hacer para su sombra, después de todo el peli-azul había protegido si sillón y también había cuidado al pelirrojo por él.

Kagami se quedó dormido con su sombra y el pelirrojo a su lado.

…

Cuando Kagami se levantó se sintió extraño. Había dos bultos pequeños acurrucados contra su cuerpo. Kagami se alarmo. ¿Acaso Kuroko había traído a Nigou? ¿Acaso había traído otro perrito también?

Kagami salió disparado de la cama temblando, lo que vio fue mucho más aterrador que dos cachorros.

Había dos niños durmiendo en su cama. Kagami empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Cómo demonios se metieron a su apartamento? ¿Lo iban a meter en problemas? ¡Ay no! ¿Iba a ir a la cárcel? ¿Acaso lo acusarían de secuestro? ¡No! ¡Él no era un criminal!

_**¡DING DONG!** _

El ruido del timbre de su apartamento le interrumpió el pensamiento, pero cuando se recompuso otra vez empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Acaso los policías estaban en su puerta? ¡Él ni siquiera conocía a los mocosos! ¿Ahora que les iba a decir a sus padres? ¡¿Oh dios, por qué el?!

Su celular empezó a sonar. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver quien lo contactaba, enseguida respondió.

− ¿Hola?− ¿Acaso ahora los policías lo estaban contactando por teléfono? Escucho la otra línea temblando esperando lo peor.

− ¡Oye taiga buenos días!− ¡Oh gracias a dios era Alex! Tal vez ella podría arreglar todo este desastre.

−Hola Alex, ¿Qué paso?−

− ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? Estoy afuera y me siento rara…−

−Oh, entonces eras tú…−

− ¿Qué?−

− ¡Oh, nada! Voy a abrir la puerta enseguida.− No le dio ni un segundo a Alex para agregar algo más. Corto la llamada.

− ¿Qué demonios…?− pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras al piso inferior de su apartamento. Se quedó parado en el último escalón pasmado. ¡Había más niños! ¡Esta tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! Si alguien en realidad le estaba jugando una broma, Kagami se aseguraría de encontrarlos y darles un putazo bien merecido. En realidad no encontraba la situación divertida, para nada.

En el rincón por su puerta había un mocoso con pelo verde y con un par de lentes demasiado grandes para su cara. Estaba sosteniendo fuertemente una zanahoria que parecía haber sido mordida a la mitad.

Cerca de su sillón había otros dos niños. Un niño moreno con pelo azul marino estaba dormido arriba de un niño grande con pelo morado. El niño de pelo purpura tenia cosas en la cara. Cuando Kagami se le acerco y miro en su cara más cerca se dio cuenta que era marcador negro permanente.

Kagami sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima, esto obviamente no era una coincidencia.

Kagami giro para ver hacia el centro del cuarto, había un niño con pelo dorado que sin duda tenía que ser Kise.

−Mierda. ¿Cómo paso esto?− se quedó ahí pensando a sí mismo.

− ¡Taiga abre la puerta!−

− ¡Mierda!− Kagami estaba tan preocupado pensando sobre los niños que se le había olvidado que Alex lo estaba esperando afuera, − ¡Perdón! ¡Ya voy!−

Kagami se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió el candado. En cuanto Kagami desbloqueo la puerta Alex la abrió por completo. Estaba lista para gritarle a Kagami por no abrirle más antes pero las palabras molestas murieron en su boca cuando vio hacia adentro del apartamento.

−Taiga, ¿que no eres demasiado joven para adoptar niños?− Alex estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué habían tantos niños?

De repente Kagami se acordó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la reacción de Alex lo tomo por sorpresa. Ya despabilado arrastro a la rubia a adentro de su apartamento.

− ¿Esos son todos?− Alex temía lo que Kagami contestaría. El negó con la cabeza en contestación a la pregunta de Alex, −diablos, ¿Dónde están los demás?−

−Hay dos más, están arriba dormidos en mi cama.−

− ¿Qué paso, Taiga?−

−No sé, ayer estaban normales, pero en la mañana cuando me levante todos estaban, pues, así.−

−Están suficientemente grandes como para comer y hablar, ¿no?−

−Creo que sí.−

−Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?−

−No lo sé Alex, ¿Cómo diablos voy a cuidar a todos estos niños?−

−No lo sé Taiga, yo solo vine a visitarte porque tengo que ir al aeropuerto en una hora o perderé mi vuelo.−

− ¡Mierda!− Kagami empezaba a entrar en pánico; él era hijo único así que no tenía experiencia en cuidar niños.

−Iré a comprar algunos juguetes o algo…−

− ¡También compra dulces!−

Alex prácticamente salió corriendo por la puerta para comprar cosas para los niños, no entendía la situación de Kagami por completo pero estaba lista. Algo así; en su mente ella veía a Kagami ser padre teniendo uno o dos chiquillos, no tantos. En realidad estaba emocionada; que mal que solamente tenía unos cuantos minutos para estar con Kagami y los niños.

… **Mientras tanto Kagami en el apartamento…**

−Rayos, ¿Qué hago cuando se levanten?− Kagami estaba en su cuarto, no quería levantar a Kuroko ni a Akashi al moverlos al piso de abajo pero tampoco quería dejar al resto de La Generación Milagrosa desatendida, − ¿me reconocerán cuando se levanten?−

Kagami sacudió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales. Solamente tenía que mantenerlos seguros. Ojala hubiera un límite de tiempo para esta cosa que los convirtió en críos los regresara a la normalidad.

Tal vez debería empezar a cocinar mientras los pequeños dormían. Probablemente serian demasiado para el sí tenía que cuidarlos mientras cocinaba. El fuego es peligroso después de todo y los niños suelen ser muy traviesos.

Se fue del cuarto; quería cerrar la puerta en caso de que Kuroko y Akashi se levantaran y trataran de bajar al primer piso para que no se lastimaran al bajar las escaleras. Después de pensar un corto rato decidió no hacerlo, aparte de eso porque si algo pasaba y la puerta estaba cerrada no podría llegar a ellos tan pronto como deseara. Aparte de eso, también le haría el trabajo de echarles un ojo más fácil.

…

Kagami estaba teniendo problemas cocinando mientras cuidaba ambos cuartos. Él no quería hacer mucho ruido para no levantar a los niños así que termino cocinando algo simple. Kagami preparo waffles (gofres) de arándanos y panqueques. Decidió pelar suficiente fruta para todos y la corto en pequeños trozos para que les fuera más fácil masticar a los niños con sus pequeños dientes.

Agarro unas cajas de jugo para ellos y también sirvió jugo de naranja en una jarra. Esperaba que las preparaciones del desayuno fueran suficientes para los pequeños milagros.

…

Kagami subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto para revisar como estaban Akashi y Kuroko. Cuando paso por la sala de estar vio que Murasakibara había empujado a Aomine de encima de si y que Midorima había empezado a mordisquear la mitad de la zanahoria que todavía quedaba mientras dormía.

− ¡Que tierno!−

Kagami nunca hubiera pensado esto sobre la Generación Milagrosa, pero ahora que los veía como niños pequeños no podía evitarlo. No podía creer que unos niños tan adorables crecerían a ser unos monstruos gigantes que jugaban basquetbol.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo hacia su cuarto pudo escuchar cuchicheo acompañado de pequeñas risitas y cosas moviéndose adentro de su cuarto. Kagami se encogió; solo esperaba que en el tiempo que se había ido a cocinar los pequeños no hayan destrozado su cuarto.

La puerta estaba abierta y como la luz se metía por las cortinas Kagami podía apreciar las sombras de dos niños jugando en la pared enfrente de su cuarto, por alguna razón no pudo resistirse las ganas de sonreír.

Cuando entro al cuarto vio a Kuroko y Akashi teniendo una pelea de almohadas y brincando en su cama. Se alegró al ver que su cuarto no era un completo desastre. Lo único echo un caos era su cama. No era mucho, las sabanas estaban desordenadas y arrugadas en la cama y había almohadas en el piso. No era gran cosa, y solo por eso no le importó.

− ¿Hola?− Kagami estaba parado en el marco de su puerta esperando a ver las reacciones de los niños. Todavía no sabía si lo recordaban o no.

− ¡Hola señor!− gritaron Akashi y Kuroko en unisón. Así que no se acordaban de él. Bueno, no importaba. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era cuidarlos.

− ¡El desayuno está listo, vamos a comer!− Kagami trataba de sonar lo más alegre posible, después de todo quería que ellos confiaran en él.

− ¡Siiiiii!− Kuroko y Akashi corrieron hacia Kagami. Akashi brincaba de arriba a abajo pidiendo que Kagami lo levantara y lo cargara.

Kagami levanto a Akashi, Kuroko iba a caminar con Kagami pero Kagami también lo recogió y lo cargo.

− ¿Así que, a ustedes les gustan los panqueques o los waffles (gofres)?−

− ¡A mí me gustan los panqueques!− Akashi estaba muy contento porque el chico alto lo cargaba.

−A mí me gustan ambos pero prefiero los waffles (gofres) de arándano.− Aparentemente Kuroko siempre había sido amable y callado desde que era pequeño. A Kagami le dio gusto haber recordado que a Kuroko le gustaban los waffles de arándano.

…

Cuando entraron a la cocina Kagami se dio cuenta que faltaban unos cuanto panqueques y que el jarabe de maple no podía ser visto por ningún lugar. Se podía escuchar y ver como el mantel de la mesa se movía. Algo estaba debajo de la mesa y Kagami ya podía adivinar lo que había pasado.

Cuando levanto el mantel para ver debajo de la mesa Kagami encontró a Murasakibara y a Aomine comiendo panqueques con sus caras y manos embarradas de jarabe de maple. Parecían ciervos parados enfrente de las luces de un coche.

−Oigan chicos, ¿quieren acompañarnos en el almuerzo?− Kagami les sonrió cálidamente a los dos niños. Ambos acertaron con la cabeza y gatearon para salir de debajo de la mesa. −Les serviré comida pero primero tengo que ir por dos chicos más, ¿está bien?− todos sacudieron la cabeza que sí y se pararon enseguida de la mesa esperando que regresara Kagami.

….

Kagami busco a Midorima y a Kise en la sala de estar pero no los pudo encontrar.

− ¿Qué demonios?−

Kagami subió las escaleras. Cuando entro al pasillo vio a Kise parado enfrente de la puerta del baño moviéndose de lado a lado mientras se sacudía levemente.

Kagami no sabía que pensar, solamente se quedó parado en el escalón más alto pensando lo que pudiera estar haciendo Kise.

Kise vio a un chico alto parado en el primer escalón mirándolo raro.

− ¡Oiga señor! ¡Necesito ayuda!− Kise no se movió de su lugar, todavía se sacudía por alguna razón. Al escuchar la voz de Kise Kagami salió de su trance, Kise movía una mano de lado a lado haciendo señas mientras con la otra mano sostenía fuertemente el dobladillo de su camiseta. Kagami se le acercó al niño y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que el rubio.

− ¿Qué paso Kise?−

− ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?− a Kagami se le había olvidado que ellos no recordaban quien era, estaba a punto de responder la pregunta del rubio cuando lo interrumpió el mismo rubio, −¡No importa! ¿Puede abrir la puerta? ¡Necesito ir al baño!−

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los movimientos extraños de Kise, la mueca que estaba haciendo de incomodad y como agarraba fuertemente el dobladillo de su camiseta. ¡Kise estaba haciendo el baile de pipi!

Kagami se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Resultaba que el pequeño Midorima estaba haciendo pipi en el escusado.

− ¡Aaaaaaaaah!− Midorima pego un grito tremendo.

Midorima estaba calmadamente haciendo pipi en el escusado cuando de repente la puerta se abrió rápidamente azotando contra la pared. Se dio vuelta y grito al ver al intruso. Sus pantalones estaban hasta sus tobillos y Kagami y Kise le habían visto su pequeño trasero de Midorima.

− ¡PARA! ¡HAZ PIPI EN EL ESCUSADO!− Kagami entro en pánico. El pequeño Midorima se había asustado por la intrusión de Kagami y Kise, así que se dio la vuelta para gritar. Y como estaba haciendo pipi, orino en el piso haciendo un desastre.

−Mierda… ahora tengo que limpiar eso…− sus pensamientos desagradables fueron interrumpidos por la voz chillona del pequeño Kise.

− ¡Señor! ¡Yo también tengo que hacer pis!− Kagami se encogió al oír la voz desesperada de Kise.

−Oh, si… bueno, rodea el charquito y haz lo que necesites…− Midorima había terminado de hacer pipí así que se subió los pantalones. Kise se movió a un lado cuando Midorima se acercó. Kagami y Midorima salieron del baño hacia el pasillo y Kagami cerró la puerta para darle privacidad a Kise.

−L-lo l-lamento señor.− Dijo Midorima en una voz callada. Estaba mirando hacia el piso con ambas manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. No quería ser un estorbo para el chico pelirrojo alto. El labio inferior de Midorima temblaba y le ardían los ojos. Genial, ahora el chico mayor lo iba a ver llorar… A Midorima se le salieron las lágrimas y no pudo contenerse las ganas de llorar.

− ¡Oye! ¿Qué paso?− Kagami entro en pánico al ver el niño soltarse a llorar. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? − ¿Estas bien?− al preguntar esto Midorima empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Por instinto y la ayuda de pánico, Kagami abrazo al niño. Al sentir el cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo en un agarre consolador Midorima se calmó. En casi el mismo instante el llanto disminuyo hasta apagarse, ahora Midorima solo estaba haciendo sonidos con la nariz al sorber los mocos que casi se le salían. Al pobre también le dio hipo por llorar con tanto sentimiento.

−Lo siento.− Midorima volvió a hacer sonidos de sorbo y se separó del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, −no fue mi intención hacer un desastre.−

−No te preocupes, después lo limpiare.− Midorima se avergüenzo y miro al piso, −Ya hice el desayuno.− A Midorima se le quito lo triste enseguida cuando vio a Kagami sonreír.

Kise salió del baño.

−No me pude lavar las manos, el charco estaba en el camino…− Kise extendió sus manos. A Midorima se le coloraron las orejas y la nariz, sus mejillas se pintaron un color escarlata otra vez sintiéndose avergonzado.

−Está bien, se pueden lavar las manos en el lavabo de mi cocina.− Kagami se paró, −El desayuno y compañía nos espera en el piso de abajo.−

…

− ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo abuelo?− fue la primera cosa que escucho de Aomine. Al parecer desde pequeño siempre había sido directo y un poco grosero.

− Te dije que iba a recoger a estos dos.− Aomine lo miro indignado y Kagami se rio levemente, −ellos se van a lavar las manos y a ustedes siguen.−

Kagami abrió la llave del lavabo y le puso jabón a las manos de Midorima y Kagami. Levanto a Midorima para que se lavara las manos e hizo lo mismo para Kise y los demás pequeños milagros.

Estaba arreglando la mesa para darles de comer a los pequeños cuando escucho alguien tocar la puerta.

− ¡Genial ya regreso! − Kagami pensó sintiéndose aliviado, −hay alguien en la puerta, esperen aquí.− les dijo antes de irse. Todos se quedaron cerca de la mesa, aunque el pequeño Aomine parecía algo enojado; no le gustaba ser ignorado.

Kagami abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Alex. Ella traía muchas bolsas, algunas contenían libros de colorear otras dulces o animales de peluche.

− ¡Ay, Taiga! ¡Todos están despiertos y se ven tan adorables!− Alex los podía ver en la cocina desde la sala de estar.

−Sí, pues íbamos a comenzar el almuerzo, ¿quieres acompañarnos?− Alex bajo las bolsas; algunas fueron puestas en el piso y otras fueron al sillón.

− ¡Por supuesto!− ahora con los brazos libres engancho uno alrededor del hombro de Kagami y le dio un beso grande, −eso fue por hace rato, no tuve oportunidad~. −

Kagami tenía la guardia baja así que el beso lo tomo por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque de la mujer. Después del que Alex lo beso y le dijo eso Kagami la hizo a un lado, − ¡qué demonios Alex!− ella lo miro como si fuera _él_ el que estaba loco, − ¡tienes que parar de hacer eso!−, a ella no le importó lo que él le dijo.

−Como sea, ¡quiero comida!− Alex fue a la alacena de Kagami y agarro un plato.

−Oye abuelo, ¿es ella tu novia?− a Aomine no le gusto la señora que vino y le robo la atención del pelirrojo.

−Sí, Taiga, ¿soy tu novia~?− pregunto Alex siguiéndole la corriente al pequeño moreno de pelo azul oscuro.

−Déjate de tonterías, Alex.− Dijo Kagami con un tono indicando que no estaba de humor para jugar juegos tontos.

−Bah, eres un aburrido.− Alex termino de servirse waffles con fruta y tomo una caja de jugo, −pero al menos sabes cocinar ~. − con eso dicho, se sentó en uno de los asientos en la mesa y empezó a comer.

−Oye viejo yo también quiero comer.− Kagami hizo un ruido de disgusto al tono que el pequeño Aomine uso.

−Lo pudo haber pedido más amablemente…− Kagami pensó antes de voltearse de Alex para ver a los niños, −bien chicos, agarren sus platos y formen una línea para darme sus platos cuando sea sus turno.−

−Ay Taiga, ¡eres una muy buena madre!− Alex lo miraba con sus ojos brillando mientras comía un pedazo de waffle. Kagami se ruborizo e ignoro su comentario enfocándose en la fila de niños en frente de él, se veían tan adorables, hasta Aomine que por alguna razón estaba haciendo un puchero.

−Oye niño alto, déjame cortarte en línea.− El pequeño Aomine quería la atención de Kagami.

−No, a mí me toca la comida dulce primero.− Contesto Murasakibara quien era el primero en línea.

−Grosero.− Aomine todavía no sabía groserías así que era lo mejor que podía decir, por ahora.

−Ok, ¿qué quieres, panqueques o waffles?− dijo Kagami tomando el plato de las manitas de Murasakibara.

−Quiero panqueques.− Kagami le sirvió dos panqueques a Murasakibara y les echo jarabe de maple encima.

− ¿También quieres frutas?−

− ¡Sí!− Kagami le sirvió dos puñados de fruta enseguida de los panqueques.

− ¿Quieres un vaso de jugo de naranja o una caja de jugo?− la voz que usaba Kagami sonaba muy cariñosa y eso le causaba a Aomine celos, él quería la misma atención que Murasakibara estaba recibiendo del pelirrojo.

− ¡Caja de jugo de uva!−

−Aquí esta~.− dijo Kagami al darle la caja de jugo de uva al niño de pelo purpura, tomo su plato y lo puso en la mesa enseguida de el de Alex.

−Guau Taiga, desearía también haber recibido el mismo servicio.−

−Te hubiera servido también si no hubieras ido a servirte la comida tú sola.−

− ¡La próxima vez que venga quiero el mismo servicio entonces!− anuncio Alex muy contenta, −y quiero que me hables igual de bonito como le hablaste a él~. −

−Claro…−

−Bueno, Taiga casi se me acaba el tiempo.−

− ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?− Alex reviso su teléfono.

−Como unos diez minutos, más o menos.− Después de escuchar eso Kagami se apuró a servirles a los niños para poder pasar tiempo con Alex antes de que se fuera.

….

Kagami decido pasar tiempo con Alex en lugar de comer, eso lo haría más tarde. Claro, después de limpiar el charquito que Midorima había dejado en su baño.

Ahora Kagami estaba sentado en el sillón en las sala de estar enseguida de Alex. Habían puesto todas las bolsas en el piso.

−Así que, ¿qué trajiste?− Kagami miro las bolsas en el suelo; eran bolsas blancas de plástico así que podía ver cosas coloridas adentro, aunque se vieran borrosas.

− ¡Ah, cierto!− Alex levanto unas cuantas bolsas, −les compre muchas golosinas a los pequeños y libros de colorear y crayones; ¡también les compre peluches de animales!−

− ¿Y qué me trajiste a mí?−

−¡Esto!− Alex saco una hamburguesa de su bolsa de mano, −Pase por Maji Burger solo por si los chiquillos se hubieran comido toda la comida y te hubieran dejado con hambre.− Alex sonería de oreja a oreja, Kagami era como un hijo para ella; lo vio crecer después de todo, bueno, algo por el estilo.

−Gracias, mamá.− Kagami le quito el envoltorio a la hamburguesa y le dio una mordida.

− ¡Oye! ¡No soy lo suficientemente vieja para ser tu mamá todavía!− Alex le pego a Kagami con un peluche de una zanahoria.

− ¿Woh, queh esf esfo?−

−¡No hables con la boca llena!− Alex me pego con la zanahoria de peluche a Kagami otra vez, −la vi en la tienda de juguetes y me recordó a uno de los chicos de La Generación Milagrosa así que no pude detenerme y la compre.−

Kagami hizo un ruido tratando de reír pero termino ahogándose con un pedazo de pan de hamburguesa.

− ¡Mierda Taiga!− Alex corrió a la cocina para traerle algo de beber a Kagami pero cuando regreso un pequeño moreno con pelo azul oscuro ya le había ganado. Kagami estaba sorbiendo jugo de cereza de una cajita de jugo por un popote tosiendo de vez en cuando. Su cara estaba un poco rosa y tenía lágrimas en los rincones de sus ojos.

− ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a masticar?− Aomine estaba regañando a Kagami mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

−¡Se cómo masticar!− Kagami le medio grito sintiéndose avergonzado porque "El Aomine Daiki" lo estaba regañando, sin mencionar que el niño probablemente tenía cuatro años de edad mientras Kagami tenía dieciséis, −es solo que me reí de algo que me dijo mi amiga…− la vos de Kagami disminuyo por lo avergonzado que estaba. No era necesario comentar que tenía la cara roja como tomate.

− ¡Oh, Taiga! ¡No te moriste!− exclamo Alex mientras aventó la botella de agua sobre su hombro hacia el sillón detrás de ella.

−Si… deberíamos continuar…− Alex se sentó en el sofá enseguida de Kagami; Kagami volteo a ver a Aomine, − ¿Ya terminaste de comer?−

− ¡Sí!− Aomine sonrió, − ¡la comida estaba muy buena!− le dio una señal de gusto, hizo un puño y levanto el pulgar.

−Gracias.− Kagami volvió a mirar a Alex para seguir platicando del contenido de las bolsas.

−Disculpa, ¿podría tomar otra caja de jugo?− Aomine hablo bajito mientras miraba sus zapatos, Kagami lo miro raro, −Es que te tomaste el mi jugo…−

−Oh, lo siento.− Kagami le despeino el pelo y sonrió, −por supuesto, están en la mesa. Puedes agarrar cualquier sabor que quieras.−

− ¡Kagami quiero fotos de los pequeños!− Alex saco su teléfono, −solamente tengo dos minutos más, ¡deja que les tome una foto!−

Kagami se encogió de hombros y jalo a Aomine mas cerca.

− ¡Sonrían!− exclamo Alex mientras tomo una foto, Aomine no sonrió, −vamos, ¡sonríe chiquillo!−

Aomine no le hizo caso así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Kagami fue hacerle cosquillas a Aomine. Enseguida al moreno le dio un ataque de carcajadas y a Kagami se le contagio la reacción. Alex tomo múltiples fotos sintiéndose complacida.

− ¡Los dos se ven muy adorables!− chillo Alex muy encantada, − ¡quiero más fotos así! Desafortunadamente se me ha acabado el tiempo…−

− ¿Quieres que te acompañe?−

−No gracias Taiga, la intención es apreciada pero tienes que quedarte con ellos.−

−Cierto…− Kagami le regalo una sonrisa.

−Te dejo las bolsas, sé que averiguaras que hacer.−

−Al menos déjame encaminarte al taxi.−

−Está bien.−

…

Cuando llegaron a la calle vieron que un taxi esperaba a Alex.

Alex y Kagami se abrazaron despidiéndose.

− ¡La zanahoria es para el pequeño de pelo verde!− con eso dicho Alex se metió al taxi y se fue.

Kagami tuvo que aguantarse la risa. −Demonios Alex, si tan solo hubieras visto lo que yo vi anoche tú también te hubieras reído…− pensó mientras regresaba al apartamento. Kagami sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda cuando recordó a Midorima llorar por una zanahoria.

…

Kagami entro a su apartamento y fue lo primero que vio fue muchos niños parados en medio de la sala de estar; varios tenían la cara cubierta de jarabe de maple y las manos pegajosas.

−Hola…− todos los niños lo miraron sin decir nada, −bueno, vamos a lavarnos las manos y limpiarnos, después de eso podemos empezar con las introducciones.− Todos los niños se quedaron callados y vieron como Kagami pasaba entre ellos torpemente mientras señalaba que lo siguieran otra vez a la cocina.

Kagami vio que el niño más sucio era Kise así que lo levanto primero y le lavo la cara y sus manos. Murasakibara fue el siguiente, luego siguió Midorima y por último fue Akashi. Los únicos que no se habían ensuciado al comer fueron Kuroko y Aomine, bueno Aomine probablemente se había limpiado antes de venir a rescatar a Kagami cuando se estaba ahogando. Después de eso, levanto todos los trastes sucios y los puso en el lavabo. Los iba a lavar más tarde, por ahora solo camino hacia la sala de estar con una pequeña multitud siguiéndolo.

Se sentó en el sillón y los pequeños milagros se sentaron en el piso entre las bolsas de plástico.

−Así que vamos a empezar con las introducciones.− Los niños no reaccionaron en lo absoluto −mierda− Kagami pensó a sí mismo. No sabía porque los niños lo ponían tan nervioso. Kagami se quedó callado y Aomine se hartó.

− ¿Por qué no empiezas tu primero?− Aomine lo miraba con molestia.

−Cierto…− Kagami se rio nervioso, −me llamo Kagami Taiga, me gusta el baloncesto y tengo dieciséis años de edad.−

− ¡Ya eres un viejito!− Kagami se rio burlonamente.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Pues, cuántos años tienes?− pregunto Kagami sintiéndose algo nervioso pero a la ves un poco irritado.

−Cuatro.−

− ¿Ves? Solo dices que estoy viejo porque eres muy joven, un viejito seria alguien de ochenta años.−

−Ya lo arruinaste, no importa; me llamo Aomine Daiki y amo el basquetbol.− Aomine no quería discutir con Kagami y quería terminar las introducciones lo más rápido posible.

−Muy bien, ¿quién sigue?− Kagami ya sabía quiénes eran todos pero quería que se sintieran cómodos con él.

−Por alguna razón tú ya sabes quién soy pero para los demás que no me conocen, yo soy Kise Ryouta y a mí también me gusta el basquetbol.− Kagami le sonrió al rubio.

−Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya y a mí me gusta jugar el basquetbol.−

−Yo soy Murasakibara Atsushi y a mí no me gusta el basquetbol pero si me gustan los dulces.−

−Me llamo Midorima Shintarou y me gusta colorear.−

−Mi nombre es Akashi y soy el mejor en todo.−

− ¿Así que siempre ha sido así desde pequeño…?− Kagami pensó a si mismo. Cubrió su risa con una toz falsa, −bueno, creo que ya terminamos con las introducciones, si necesitan que les diga mi nombre otra vez, solamente pregunten. ¿Ok?−

−Te llamare Taiga, viejo.− Dijo Aomine mientras sonreía pedante. Kagami se enfadó, estaba a punto de gritarle majaderías cuando de repente se acordó que solo era un mocoso de cuatro años.

−Mugre mocoso, no soy un viejo, si soy un viejo tú también lo eres… ¡también tienes dieciséis años de edad!− Kagami estaba murmurando argumentos tontos en su cabeza −no importa, el no entendería, de todos modos solo es un bebe de cuatro años…− Kagami estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al piso y Aomine empezó a reír una risita burlona. Kagami volteo a ver al moreno y este aún se reía socarrón.

− ¿Qué?− pregunto Kagami harto de tener que lidiar con Aomine sin poder usar palabrotas.

−Es solo que…− Aomine estalló en risa, después de que se calmó resumió su explicación, −tu cara, ¡parece que quieres hacer popo!− volvió a reírse después de terminar su explicación.

−Niños…− pensó Kagami. Le sonrió a Aomine, −como sea…−

− ¿Qué hay en las bolsas?− pregunto Aomine mientras recogió una bolsa y se la paso a Kagami.

− ¡Oh, de veras!− Kagami se dio un manotazo en la frente, en su mente por supuesto −esto es para ustedes, mi amiga Alex fue quien lo compro.−

− ¿Hay dulces?− preguntó el pequeño Murasakibara mientras miraba las bolsas sospechosamente esperando estar en lo correcto.

−Sí, ¿quieres?−

− ¡Sí!− Murasakibara se acercó a Kagami teniendo cuidado de no pisar las bolsas en el suelo.

−Ten.− Kagami le dio a Murasakibara una bolsa de gomitas en forma de gusanitos. En alguna parte atrás de su mente algo le decía que no debería darles dulces a los niños tan temprano en la mañana pero como no tenía experiencia previa en cuidar niños no hizo caso. Si sus padres tenían un problema ellos debieron hacer algo al respeto más antes.

Murasakibara abrió la bolsa de gomitas con los dientes y empezó a comer enseguida.

− ¡Yo también quiero!− dijo Kise, y de repente Kagami se encontró rodeado de una pequeña multitud de mocosos con pelo de arcoíris.

−¡Esperen, hay para todos!− Kagami vacío los contenidos de una bolsa en el sillón y después de eso la pequeña bandada de animalitos salvajes atacaron, llevándose todo lo que les gusto, −− hay más, también les compro libros de colorear, crayones y animalitos de peluche. Kagami se levantó del sillón y busco por las bolsas hasta que encontró los crayones. Los saco y le dio una caja a cada uno con un libro de colorear.

−Oye niño, cambia libros conmigo, quiero ese.− Kagami se le quedo viendo a Aomine tratando de cambiar libros de colorear con Murasakibara.

−No, a mí no me gustan las princesas.− El niño de pelo purpura le dio la espalda al niño de pelo azul marino y abrió su libro.

−A mí tampoco, ¿pero qué tal si te doy mis dulces a cambio de tu libro?− al oír esto Murasakibara se voltio para ver a Aomine, le brillaban sus ojitos violetas.

−Déjame ver.−

−Tengo pocky, ¿lo quieres?− Aomine movió la caja de palitos de chocolate enfrente de la cara de Murasakibara.

−Está bien, ya dámelo.−

− ¡Siiiiiii!− Aomine vitoreo mientras intercambio su libro de princesas por el libro de policías de Murasakibara.

Kagami solo carcajeó desde el sillón viendo como Aomine había cambiado los libros, aparentemente siempre había sido astuto desde pequeño.

…

Kagami había limpiado el desastre en la sala de estar y estaba sentado en el sillón mirando a los niños colorear tranquilamente. En algún punto Murasakibara había intercambiado libros de colorear con Akashi. Fue algo extraño pero Kagami no lo cuestionó. ¿Quién era el para juzgar que y que no podía hacer Akashi? ¡Y que si el niño quería colorear princesas!

Kagami estaba aburrido. Ya había limpiado el accidente de Midorima en el baño y también había lavado los trastes sucios que había usado para cocinar y servirle a los pequeños milagros. Decidió que era tiempo de salir de la casa. Fue a su cuarto y agarro ropa limpia y una toalla.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa limpia. Agarro su pelota de basquetbol y bajo las escaleras hacia las sala de estar.

−Chicos, pongan los libros de colorear y los crayones en la mesa, nos vamos al parque.− Todos pusieron sus libros y crayones en la mesa. Aunque Akashi parecía algo molesto al tener que dejar a sus princesas desatendidas.

…

La caminata al parque fue sin incidentes, el único ruido creado fue por las conversaciones calladas de los pequeños milagros, las preguntas al azar sobre la vida de Kise, y unos cuantos −apúrate viejo− de parte de Aomine pero nada más fuera de lo común.

Cuando llegaron al parque Akashi y Kuroko corrieron hacia los columpios. Kagami y los demás los siguieron. Akashi y Kuroko le pidieron a Kagami que los subiera a los columpios y los meciera.

Murasakibara y Midorima fueron hacia el sube y baja y Aomine y Kise su pusieron a jugar a la trae por todo el parque. Horas pasaron así y a Kagami no le dio oportunidad de jugar basquetbol.

−Chicos, se está haciendo tarde y quiero jugar algo de basquetbol… ¿Quién quiere jugar antes de que nos vayamos a la casa?−

Aomine fue el primero en dar un paso al frente seguido por Kuroko, luego vino Kise y los demás siguieron. Ahora todos iban a jugar. Todos los pequeños iban a jugar contra Kagami. Kagami iba a ser cortés y no iba a jugar brusco contra los chicos pero si se permitió presumir un poco en frente de los niños.

Aomine tenía la pelota y corría para encestar en la canasta de Kagami cuando de repente el adolecente pelirrojo le quito la pelota y corrió al otro lado de la cancha para hacer un mate (donqueo, volcada o clavada).

− ¡Guau, yo también quiero hacer eso¡− exclamo Kise mientras estiraba las manos para tomar la pelota que Kagami había recogido. Le brillaban los ojitos con deseo.

−Ok.− Simplemente dijo Kagami dándole la pelota a Kise.

− ¡Ahora levántame!− exigió en un tono feliz y Kagami cedió.

Kagami levanto al pequeño rubio y dicho rubio encesto la pelota de la misma manera que Kagami mientras vitoreaba.

− ¡Ahora es mi turno viejo!− Aomine exigió mientras sostenía la pelota que había sido olvidada después de que Kise hizo un mate.

−Ok.− Kagami recogió a Aomine y lo dejo meter un mate.

−Ha llegado mi turno.− Declaro Akashi mientras se le acerco a Kagami con la pelota entre sus manos. Muy pronto Kagami se encontró recogiendo niños y dejándolos encestar mates. En algún momento mientras jugaban unos cuantos niños que no concia se unieron pero no lo cuestiono, mientras sus padres no se quejaran él no iba a decir nada.

…

El sol estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte y pronto seria noche. Al ver esto Kagami decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa. Estaba muy cansado.

Kagami camino a casa con todos los pequeños frente a él. Bueno, todos menos Kuroko. Tenía que asegurarse que el pequeño de pelo azul celeste todavía estuviera ahí. El chico tenía mala fama por su habilidad de desaparecer de repente.

Solo para asegurarse que Kuroko no se perdiera Kagami hizo que le tomara la mano. Viendo que Kuroko le estaba tomando la mano a Kagami, Kise decidió tomar la otra mano libre del pelirrojo.

Cuando Kagami se encontraba en una calle cerca de su casa tenia todos los niños pegados como sanguijuelas. Llevaba una manita pegada a cada prenda que vestía.

Akashi estaba aferrado a un lado de su camiseta, Midorima estaba agarrado del lado opuesto de su camisa y Murasakibara estaba sostenido de la pierna de su pantalón. Mientras estos lo agarraban así, a Aomine se le hizo divertido aferrase a la pierna de Kagami y colgarse de ahí mientras descansaba su trasero sobre el pie del pelirrojo.

Mientras Aomine tomaba un paseo subido en el pie de Kagami, Kagami estaba batallando para caminar. Caminada como pato tratando de caminar con el peso extra encima de su pie lo más rápido que podía para ya llegar a casa.

Las personas que pasaban pensaban que Kagami se veía chistoso así que decidieron tomarle fotos.

…

Cuando Kagami llego a casa hizo que todos los pequeños monstruos lo soltaran, batallo con hacer que Aomine lo soltara. Termino teniendo que darle cinco dólares. Cuando los otros niños vieron esto Kagami les dio a cada uno un dólar, hicieron un puchero porque a Aomine le dio más pero estaban contentos de haber recibido dinero.

Eso paso algo así:

−Por favor Aomine suéltame.− Rogo Kagami, estaba cansado y solo quería caer en su sillón y descansar.

−No, Taiga me gusta aquí.− A Kagami le dio un tic en la ceja. Si este hubiera sido el Aomine de su edad, ya le hubiera dado una patada para quitárselo de su pie y dándole un puñetazo por usar su nombre de pila. Pero como solo era mocoso grosero tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de él que fuera razonable.

− ¿Quieres dulces?−

−No.−

− ¿Quieres un peluche?− pregunto Kagami desesperado. No sabía porque actuaba tan desesperado pero es que estaba ¡taaaaaan cansado! Quería ya terminar con el asunto.

−No.−

− ¿Quieres un dólar?−

−Dos.−

− ¿Uno y cincuenta centavos?−

−Ahora quiero tres.−

−Está bien, te daré dos.−

−Dame cinco y tenemos un trato.−

−Pequeño pedazo de mierda…− pensó Kagami frustrado −está bien… ten.− Kagami saco su billetera de su pantalón y le dio un billete de cinco dólares al niño.

−Fue un placer hacer negocios.− Aomine sonrió altanero mientras tomo el billete de cinco dólares y removió su traserito del zapato de Kagami.

−Estúpido pequeño Ahomine…− pensó Kagami irritado.

…

Kagami estaba descansando en el sofá cuando el pequeño Kise se le acerco.

−Kagamichii, estamos aburridos y Murasakibara nos está amenazando, diciendo que nos va a aplastar…−

− ¿Qué les pasa a estos niños? ¿Espera, caso todos los niños están igual de locos como estos?− pensó Kagami a sí mismo. Kagami refunfuño un poco mientras se movía del sillón −espera aquí, voy a traer algo que los entretenga.−

…

Kagami instalo su PlayStation 3 y agarro dos controles inalámbricos. Puso "Call of Duty". Era el juego más simple que tenía para dos jugadores. Prendió los dos controles y los sostuvo mientras trataba de tomar la atención de los pequeños.

−Ok, les puse un videojuego; van a tomar turnos. Solamente pueden jugar dos personas a la vez.− Kagami miro a todos los milagros para ver que estuvieran poniendo atención, −van a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para determinar el orden en el que van a jugar.−

Mientras Kagami se dirigía a prender las luces para que pudieran jugar el juego vio a Aomine que se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir afuera, paro en seco y se dirigió hacia el pequeño moreno.

− ¿A dónde crees vas?− pregunto Kagami irritado.

−A donde crees, − pregunto Aomine fastidiado −voy a agarrar una piedra de afuera.− Lo dijo como si hubiera sido la respuesta más natural que nunca hubiera existido.

− ¿Qué demonios te pasa?− Kagami estaba exasperado.

−Primeramente, cuida tu boca, solo tengo cuatro años y estas siendo una mala influencia.− A Kagami le dio un tic en la ceja −segundamente, ¿Por qué no puedo agarrar una piedra?−

− ¡Porque no puedes!− Kagami no sabía por qué tenía que explicarle eso al pequeño aho −así no es como se juega el juego.−

− ¡Eso no es justo!− protesto Aomine − ¿Cómo es que a Akashi si lo dejas usar tijeras?− dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo que estaba sosteniendo las tijeras rojas que Kagami había escondido debajo de la cama. Después de ver esto a Kagami se le dreno todo el color de la cara.

− ¡Akashi baja esas tijeras!− gruño Kagami mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño pelirrojo.

− ¡Son mías!− se quejó el pelirrojo mientras sus tijeras estaban siendo tomadas de él.

−Mira, tú y Aomine pueden jugar primero, luego cuando sigua el siguiente turno ustedes pueden decidir quien sigue, ¿ok?−

−Está bien, pero después quiero que me regreses mis tijeras; después de todo son mi propiedad.−

−Trato hecho.−

Con eso dicho los niños fueron a jugar.

…

Un par de horas pasaron y ahora eran las 11:45 de la noche. Kagami estaba listo para mandar a los pequeños milagros a dormir.

−Bueno chicos apaguen el PlayStation, ya es tarde y tienen que irse a dormir.−

− ¡Nooooooo!− se quejaron todos mientras rodeaban la consola protegiéndola de Kagami.

−Ya es tarde, vamos chicos; si quieren mañana se la presto si quieren.− Ofreció Kagami, pero los milagros se reusaron. Akashi se subió a los hombros de Murasakibara para parecer más alto.

− ¿Osas desafiarme Kagami?− pregunto Akashi en un tono superior.

−Aun de pequeño era así…− Kagami pensó ya cansado. Kagami no iba a jugar esos juegos, agarro a Akashi de los hombros de Murasakibara −vamos, estoy tratando de ser amable, solamente duérmanse ya. ¡Vengan, les daré un peluche!−

−Está bien, déjame ver.− Kagami bajo a Akashi y busco en la bolsa que tenía los juguetes.

−Ten, este es para ti.− Kagami le dio a Akashi un león con una melena roja; le había recordado a Alex del adolecente feroz así que se lo compro.

Kagami le dio a Midorima el peluche de zanahoria, a Murasakibara un oso morado, a Kise un perrito amarillo y a Kuroko un peluche de un gatito blanco.

Kagami trato de darle a Aomine una pantera azul pero no la quiso.

−Ten.− Kagami se le ofreció una vez más la pantera azul marino pero la rehusó.

−No quiero ese.− Aomine volteo el rostro para no ver al pelirrojo mientras hacia un puchero triste.

−No hay más, ¿Qué quieres?− pregunto Kagami sintiendo un poco de pánico al no saber siquiera si el moreno quería algo en realidad.

− ¡Tiene que haber algo más!− suplico Aomine haciéndole ojitos de perrito al adolecente, − ¿por favor?− Kagami pensó por un momento. Si había un peluche más pero era el suyo. Miro a Aomine quien todavía estaba haciendo los ojitos de cachorro y no se pudo resistir.

−Está bien, pero solo esta vez, ¿ok?−

− ¡Yupi! ¡Gracias Kagami!− Aomine sonrió triunfante mientras seguía a Kagami hacia su cuarto.

Kagami busco en sus cajones hasta que lo encontró. Taiga era su pequeña Tigre de Bengala que Alex le había dado por su cumpleaños hace unos años, ese pequeño animal de peluche tenía inmenso valor sentimental para el pelirrojo.

−Ten, cuídalo; es muy importante para mí, ¿ok?− Kagami se arrodillo y le entrego su preciado pequeño tigre al moreno.

− ¡Sí!− Aomine exclamo mientras sostenía el pequeño tigre contra su cuerpo, − ¡Es justo lo que quería!−

−Bueno, estoy feliz al poderte haber ayudado, vamos. Los demás nos esperan.− Dijo Kagami mientras salía por la puerta. Aomine le sostuvo el brazo tomando a Kagami por sorpresa. Giro para mirar al pequeño moreno.

− ¿Me puedes dar un paseo de caballito?− Aomine le pregunto con la voz un poco callada mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de Aomine eran grandes y podía ver las plegarias en ellos, fue demasiado para él.

−Está bien, pero ya vámonos.− Era probablemente la única vez que iba a hacer esto por el moreno así que accedió. Además, el pequeño moreno era demasiado adorable para decirle que no.

Aomine se subió a la espalda de Kagami emocionado mientras agarraba el pequeño tigre asegurándose de no tirarlo. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a los demás milagros sosteniendo sus peluches esperando que el pelirrojo regresara con Aomine para ya irse a dormir.

El reloj dio las 12:00.

Ahora toda la generación milagrosa regreso a la normalidad, nadie tenía palabras. Un silencio sofocante los rodeo a todos.

Todos retuvieron sus memorias de lo que paso en el transcurso del día. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en Kagami, pero se avergonzaron y lo evitaron con sus miradas. Kuroko decidió romper el silencio incómodo así que fue el primero en hablar.

−Kagami-kun gracias por una noche grandiosa y por cuidarnos. Es muy tarde y ahora tengo que irme a mi casa.−

−No hay problema Kuroko, y no te preocupes.− Al escuchar eso Kuroko sostuvo su peluche más cerca de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta.

−Gracias por la noche antepasada y hoy Kagamichii.− Dijo Kise mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, −si necesitas algo solo tienes que preguntar, me gustaría repagar tu bondad.− Kise agarro su peluche más fuerte mientras saludo con la mano al irse.

−Sí, no hay problema Kise.−

−Me iré a mi casa, gracias por la hospitalidad. Lo veré luego nanodayo.− Midorima dio una reverencia leve antes de caminar hacia la puerta −una vez más gracias y lamento la inconveniencia.− Con eso dicho Midorima también se fue sosteniendo la zanahoria de peluche cerca de su cuerpo. Si alguien le preguntara contestaría que era el objeto de la suerte del día. Takao probablemente sabría que es una mentira pero eso no le importaba.

−Kaga-chin, gracias por el desayuno y todas las cosas lindas, ¡ahora me caes bien!− con eso dicho el gigante de pelo purpura salió por la puerta junto con su oso morado.

−Kagami, lo visitare más tarde para darle las gracias de manera propia, gracias por cuidar de mi hoy. Ahora si me disculpa me iré, como puede ver es muy tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados.− Akashi rápidamente recogió sus tijeras rojas, −casi olvido esto, bueno, hasta luego.− Con eso dicho Akashi se retiró con su león de melena roja y sus tijeras.

En cuanto la casa estuvo vacía Kagami recordó que un cierto moreno idiota todavía estaba pegado a él.

− ¡¿Qué demonios?!− Kagami trato de darle un puñetazo a Aomine pero él moreno todavía estaba pegado a él. − ¡Bájate de mí maldito bastardo!−

Aomine se acurruco en su cuello y le murmuro en un tono somnoliento.

−No quiero~. Llévame a la cama, tengo sueño~.− Kagami se sonrojo y enfado con el moreno.

− ¡Ni en tus sueños!− Kagami trato de sacudir al moreno para que se fuera pero fue en vano, − ¡Vete a tu maldita casa si quieres dormir pendejo!−

−No, me gusta aquí~.− Aomine se acurruco más en el cuello cálido de Kagami, −fuiste tan lindo hoy conmigo… déjame pasar la noche~.−

Kagami se dio por vencido en patear al moreno fuera de su casa. Camino hacia la puerta, con el moreno todavía aferrado a su espalda, y apago las luces y cerro su puerta con llave.

−Puedes dormir en el sillón solo esta noche.− Kagami camino hacia su sillón y tarto de sacudir al moreno otra vez para que cayera en el sillón.

−No quiero~.− protesto con la voz chillona y somnolienta en el oído de Kagami, −llévame a tu cuarto, quiero dormir en tu cama esponjosa~.−

−Este imbécil…− Kagami maldijo al moreno idiota en su espalda mientras subió las escaleras en su mente. Pateo la puerta para que se abriera por completo y entro al cuarto; paro frente a su cama, −Bájate.−

− ¡Yupi!− vitoreo Aomine mientras se bajó del pelirrojo y brinco a la cama bocabajo, disfrutando la fragancia del pelirrojo en las almohadas y sabanas.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.

−Me voy a dormir en el sillón.− Gruño Kagami silenciosamente para que no lo escuchara Aomine. Pero Aomine si lo escucho. Kagami estaba a punto de irse cuando Aomine lo pesco de la muñeca.

− ¡Nooooooo! ¡Quédate!− Aomine jalo a Kagami a la cama y lo abrazo con cariño.

− ¡Ahomine dejarme ir!−

−Nunca…− pensó Aomine mientras se acurruco en el cuello de Kagami, −de ninguna manera, estas calientito.− Aomine espero que su excusa fuera suficiente para hacer que le pelirrojo se quedara.

−Te daré una cobija, ahora suéltame ya.−

−No, solo déjate llevar… vamos a dormir…− este Aomine le estaba recordando a Kagami el Aomine travieso con el que tuvo que lidiar todo el día.

Al fin Kagami paro de resistirse y se dejó llevar; estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con el mocoso sobrecrecido. Ya se la pagaría en la mañana cuando tuviera sus fuerzas de regreso. Probablemente patearía a Aomine de su cama y lo haría enojar; solo pretendería estar dormido para evadir su ira.

***Epilogo***

Aomine y la Generación Milagrosa se quedaron con el dinero que Kagami les dio… junto con los animales de peluche.

Murasakibara siempre que lo visitaba con Himuro le pedía dulces, recodando como Kagami lo había consentido.

Akashi regreso por su libro colorear de princesas y le dio las gracias apropiadamente como había prometido.

Kuroko decidió que de ahora en adelante siempre andaría de fiesta con Kagami para ser consentido el día después.

Midorima no sabía por qué pero se encariño mucho con la zanahoria que Kagami le dio. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que le hizo a la zanahoria de verdad cuando se emborracho.

Y Kise visita a Kagami en las mañanas para comer un poco del asombroso desayuno de Kagami.

Al respecto a Aomine, el moreno convenció a Kagami de andar con él y ahora son novios…

**¡FIN!**


End file.
